


[podfic] Not Exactly My Cup Of Coffee by officerstilinskihale

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buried his face in his hands and resisted the urge to scream.</p><p>The angry sex he wasn't having with Derek would be <em>so good</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not Exactly My Cup Of Coffee by officerstilinskihale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Exactly My Cup Of Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904900) by [officerstilinskihale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerstilinskihale/pseuds/officerstilinskihale). 



Many many thanks to officerstilinskihale for letting me record this. This story combines two of my favourite things: coffee shop AU + fluff. :D

* * *

  
[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-not_exactly_my_cup_of_coffee.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-not_exactly_my_cup_of_coffee.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p)  



End file.
